The New Arrival Part 1
by Ricochet
Summary: Ch. 21 of the Felicia McFurry saga. Felicia is ill for some reason, and doesn't want to go to the doctor which surprises Jake. Felicia knows what is wrong with her but doesn't want to know that she is right. But just how long has she been ill?


CHAPTER 21:THE NEW ARRIVAL  
BY:FELICIA McFURRY AND ACE  
EMAIL:LICIA_CLAWSON@YAHOO.COM  
PART I  
At the garage, Jake and Chance had woken up early to get started on   
that day's work. "Hey, Jake will you hand me that wrench?," asked Chance as   
he settled himself on the dolly.   
"Sure," said Jake as he walked over to the workbench and picked up   
the wrench. He handed it to Jake.  
"Thanks," Chance said and rolled under the car to start work on it.   
Jake leaned against the car to watch Chance. He slightly glanced over at the   
stairs hoping that Felicia would come down soon. Even though it was 9:00 am,   
she usually got up with them which was around 7. But for the past couple of   
days she wasn't feeling so great. She was sick to her stomach real bad and   
couldn't eat much. Jake was afraid that it might have been the flu bug that   
was going around and asked Felicia to go to the doctor but Felicia said that   
it was nothing and she wouldn't go. "Hey, hand me the screwdriver," Chance   
said and reached out his paw from under the car to accept the screwdriver.   
But when Jake did not reply or anything, Chance rolled out from under the   
car. "Jake, the screwdriver." He looked up at his buddy, and saw Jake's   
worried look on his face as he kept his sight on the steps. Chance shook his   
head and said, "Jake, she's fine."  
"No," Jake said. "Being sick like that for more than 2 days is not   
fine. There's something I wrong but she won't go to the doctor. I don't see   
why not." Suddenly there a big thump from upstairs, the sound as if   
something heavy had fallen. Both Jake's and Chance's ears perked when they   
heard the noise.   
"What the heck was that?," asked Chance as he got up.  
"Sounded like from upstairs...my bedroom," Jake said, his eyes grew   
wide. "Licia!!!!" Jake sprinted up the stairs, Chance, a little slow on   
reacting, followed. When they reached the bedroom they saw Felicia trying to   
get back up off of the floor. Jake ran over to help her. "Licia, are you   
alright? What happened?"  
"I don't know. When I got up, I felt real faint and dizzy then all   
of sudden, I just collapsed," said Felicia.   
"Felicia, you are really pale," said Jake. "You will please go to   
the doctor?"  
"No, Jake, I am alright," said Felicia as she let him help her stand   
up. But when she stood up, she felt real faint again and leaned on Jake a   
little to support her.  
"Felicia, what are you afraid of?," asked Jake.   
"I am not afraid of anything," said Felicia. "Just seems   
unnecessary."  
"Licia, you are really ill. Will you please go? For me?," asked Jake   
as he looked into her blue eyes.   
"Okay, Jake. I'll go," said Felicia.   
"Thanks," Jake said. "Do you feel like driving? Or do you want me to   
take you?"  
"I can drive," said Felicia.  
"Okay, I'll leave now so you can change clothes," said Jake as   
started to walk the door where Chance was.   
"Okay," Felicia said. Chance walked back downstairs, Jake shut the   
door to the bedroom and followed him. Felicia watched Jake leave and frowned   
after he left. "The only reason why I don't want to go to the doctor is   
because I know what is wrong with me and I don't want them to tell me that I   
am right," she said to herself. She sighed and then started to get dress.  
***********************************************************************  
2 hours had past since Felicia went to the doctor and Jake was   
beginning to worry about her. "Relax, buddy," said Chance as he saw Jake   
watching out for Felicia at the garage door. The sun was beginning to set.   
"The doctor's office was probably busy because of the flu bug going around."  
"Yeah. Maybe you're right, Chance," Jake said softly still looking   
down the salvage yard road.  
"Hey," Chance smiled. "I am always right."  
Jake chuckled. "Hardly," he said and turned back around. "Well,   
let's finish up that car in bay 2." He and Chance started to make their way   
over to the car when they heard the sound of a car approaching the garage.   
Felicia's teal Camaro pulled up.   
"Licia!," Jake said happily and ran over to the car. Chance   
followed.  
Licia got out of the car and looked at Jake. She had a sad look on   
her face.   
"What's wrong, love?," Jake asked. "Is it worse than what we expected?"  
"You could say that," said Felicia she leaned against the Camaro.  
"What is it?," asked Jake with concern.  
Felicia sighed and looked up at him trying to figure out on how to   
put it to him. "Jake, do you mind if we have another guest staying at the   
garage?," she asked.  
Jake looked confused by this question. "Huh? What do you mean? What   
does that have to do with your illness?," he asked.  
"Is Isis staying here?," Chance asked.  
Felicia shook her head. "Maybe I should do the direct approach.   
Jake, I am pregnant!," she said.  
"What?!," both Jake and Chance said.  
"Pregnant?," Jake asked as he started to shake.   
"Whoa! Way to go Jakey!," Chance said as he smiled.   
"Pregnant?! But, but how? How could this have happened?," Jake asked   
still in shock.   
"Well..it certainly doesn't just happen., buddy," said Chance.   
"Didn't your father tell you about it?"  
"I know how Chance! It just seems unbelievable!," Jake said. "I am   
a father!!! Wahoo!!!!" He started to dance around happily. Felicia just   
watched him and laughed.   
"Whoa! Just think, after 9 months a mini Jake Clawson," said Chance.  
"Well, not exactly," said Felicia which made Jake stop dancing.   
"What do you mean?," asked Jake.  
"Well I have been pregnant for awhile. So you have 7 months," said   
Felicia.  
"Congrats, buddy!," Chance said as he patted Jake on the shoulder and   
then walked into the garage.   
"Oh, this is too wonderful!," Jake said as he hugged Felicia.  
"Yeah. I love you," Felicia said.  
"I love you too," Jake said as he kissed her. Felicia returned his   
kiss. Then they both pulled back. Jake's hands went to her stomach and   
rubbed it, Felicia purred. " Just think a little kitten, our kitten."  
"I know," Felicia said. Jake pulled her close and held her. His   
arms wrapped around her. They looked into each other's eyes. Felicia's blue   
eyes locked with his brown ones. Jake pulled her face towards his and   
frenched her, she returned and they continued to. Chance looked out from the   
garage and saw them.  
"Hey, love birds. Better stop or you will have another soon," he   
said as he teased.   
Jake broke away from Licia. "Chance!," he said. Felicia laughed.   
Jake and Felicia walked towards the garage, holding paws.   
  
  



End file.
